Dragonball Z: The Legacy of Fighters
by TheGokuWriter
Summary: Mekinata and Castiel, the descendants of Son Goku have lived a normal life till now.. Miira is back!


**Dragonball Z; The Legacy of Fighters**

_Book 1; The New Start_ (based on Dragonball Online.)

Chaper I; Mekinata, Castiel!

Mekinata was sitting down, in the soft grass on the plains of Kokkara. He looked up at the sky, beginning to day dream. It was stormy, and Mekinata was in the rain. He was on some kind of street, with his brother, Castiel standing across. They said nothing, just stared with an intent to spar. Instantly, they dashed at eachother, clashing in the air, throwing barrages of ki blasts at eachother, and constant hits and kicks. They just couldn't stop. No one in their family ever understood how Mekinata and Castiel had worked. They had some sort of magnificent bond, it was almost incredible. Their family was full of fighters and warriors, so that came natural. But they both had so much potential.

Mekinata opened his eyes, looking up to the sky, realizing he was late for his family get together. Mekinata looked around, then thinking to himself; "Where am I.. jeez I have got to stop daydreaming- Better hurry off to the party!" Mekinata definitely wasn't ready.. his messy, red spikey hair ran through the family. His dad had white hair, and his mom red. Castiel, of course had white hair. Mekinata and Castiel were rivals, and wore a goku type gi. But this was not for no reason. It was the family dogi, where all fighters wore a Goku gi, because their family was descendants of the legendary Son Goku. Mekinata began to ran off as fast as he could, trying not to dissapoint his family members. His dad especially, who was very powerful. He was one of Earth's strongest warriors, and has been fighting Red Pants army for years. Red Pants Army was created by Android 9, after Red Ribbon was destroyed. An unknown evil man has made plans to conquer Earth, and has teamed up with Red Pants. What will happen?

Mekinata had arrived at the party, it seeming to be rather crowded.

Mekinata looked through the crowd, weaving in and out to find Castiel. Percy, of course had ran off to play outside with his friends. "Hey, Mekinata, over here!" Castiel had yelled out for Mekinata. As they began to talk, Arekusu had yelled out for Castiel. Arekusu was the twin of Castiel, another descendant of Son Goku. He wore a different colored goku gi, with his own emblem. Arekusu was the strongest of their family, almost comparing to their father. Arekusu was the same age as Castiel, making Mekinata the youngest in the family. After Mekinata had greeted all of his friends and family, Arekusu had yelled out for his name. Mekinata turned around-

BANG! A loud shot had been heared from outside. As everyone turned to look where it was coming from, there was a huge hole in the wall of the building. Everyone began to scream, but the Son descendants were ready to fight. Mekinata looked outside the hole, and there was floating purple aliens. They wore Frieza type armor, but with a different insignia that looked like an "X." Their arm was a gun, which explains the hole in the wall. There were many men, including one which had a red shirt underneath their armor. He seemed to be the toughest. He took the form of a humanoid demon. Arekusu and his dad being the oldest, (and probably the strongest) had jumped to fend them off. They told the rest to run, seeing as they had this under control. But the men were concealing their power. "I can't let you fight them alone!" Basically Mekinata and Castiel shouted. But, they knew better and followed what they were told. Meanwhile, Arekusu and Mekinata's father (Aeon) had been fighting off the men's soldiers. But it was too much. One fired off a shot, which had wounded Aeon. Arekusu was not able to take them on himself, no matter how many punches and kicks he threw. Arekusu was blown back into unconciousness, and Aeon was taken away by the soldiers. The demon who had a humanoid form began to laugh, whispering into Arekusu's ear; "You shall know me as Miira, the pale faced man.. or the man who defeated Earth's last hope!"

Chapter 2 will be up soon, just tell me what you think so far :) and if i should change the rating.


End file.
